Taming of the Beast
by infraredphaeton
Summary: Whoever he turned out to be, Kakashi knew that, as long as he was in captivity, and probably, if he ever got released, he would not care, as long as he stayed with him. Kakashi’s been captured, and Itachi has a plan to follow. ITAKAKA
1. Chapter 1

Title: Taming of the Beast

Category: Naruto

Author:infraredphaeton

Warnings: contains shonen-ai/yaoi (depending on how courageous I'm feeling) violence, mentions of TORTURE and RAPE

Summary: Whoever he turned out to be, Kakashi knew that, as long as he was in captivity, and probably, if he ever got released, he would not care, as long as he stayed with him. Kakashi's been captured, and Itachi has a plan to follow. Itakaka.

a/n: Well, I've shipped this pair for a while. Time to make my own contribution to the fandom.

Btw:**JEREMY YOU WON'T WANT TO READ THIS. IT ISN'T YOUR CUP OF TEA, IF YOU CATCH MY MEANING.**

"Easier than I suspected. I suppose I'm slightly disappointed, but we did catch him at a disadvantage." Itachi mused, looking down at where Kakashi lay on the ground, soaked in blood. Both shoulders were pierced by kunai, pinning him, and he was panting with the effort it took him to keep breathing, and stay conscious after using the sharingan for so long. The Akatsuki member had caught him after over sixty eight waking hours, badly wounded and running an infection. Kakashi had managed to put up a fight, but eventually, well…

A tsukiyomi and a short fist fight had decided the battle in the Uchiha prodigy's favour.

He frowned slightly as he watched the dazed jounin's eyes slip closed.

"How am I to go about carrying out my orders?"

Kisame, standing a few metres away with Sameheda slung over one shoulder, shrugged in reply.

"Kakashi's loyal to Konoha. Real loyal. I don't know how Leader-sama thinks you'll be able to turn him. Be easier to just kill him."

"Easier, but not profitable." Itachi glanced towards the shark like man, "And I can turn him. Quite easily. Just, this is not a good beginning to the process."

Itachi bent down and pulled the kunai out carelessly, casting a quick jutsu to stem the blood from the copy ninja's wounds. He picked him up and slung him over one shoulder, moving his Akatsuki cloak out of the way hastily.

"How are you going to do it?"

Itachi gave him a cold look, "Why so many questions, Kisame? All you need to do is follow my instructions, and Hatake Kakashi will be eating out of my palm within six months."

"So, what are these instructions?"

Itachi ignored him, giving a jerk of his head so Kisame would follow him as he disappeared into the trees, leaving only a tiny boodstain to show where Kakashi had been lying.

"Are you awake?"

Kakashi blinked as he opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blackness. He could feel cloth against his eyelids, the familiar black-blue of his hitai-ate, and he could feel the cuts and bruises that his earlier 'meeting' with Kisame had given him, right after he'd awoken the first time. He hadn't been blindfolded then.

"Just nod if you are."

The jounin nodded his agreement, and felt cool hands straighten him so he sat against the wall.

"I doubt you'll be able to talk, you were screaming for quite some time. I don't think you'll have any voice left."

Kakashi tried to talk, but all that came out was quiet, croaky moan.

"I thought so. You've got some pretty bad injuries, you know. Hold still."

The same cool hands reached for the remainder of his torn jounin vest and gently pulled it down around his elbows, the bindings stopped any further movement.

"Ah…I'm afraid I can't just slide down your shirt. I'll have to cut it."

Kakashi nodded. Something about the voice was familiar. The sound, but not the tone. And the sound was strange to his ears through the cloth of his headband.

A cold, sharp metal dragged against his chest, and he felt himself jump reflexively.

It broke skin, and he felt a tiny trickle of blood run down his chest.

"Oh! You should be more careful. I did warn you." The voice was slightly chiding, but still caring, and he stilled himself as the same cool hands wiped away the smidgeon of blood and tore the rest of his shirt.

"Now, cleaning your wounds won't be pleasant. I'm sure you already know that though."

Kakashi nodded again. The hands set to wiping his cuts with a sharp smelling liquid, iodine or alcohol. They bandaged him carefully, and eased him over so they could tend the wounds on his back as well.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice asked, and Kakashi shook his head.

"I didn't think so."

The ninja tilted his head questioningly.

"You may call me Wiseru, once you regain your voice."

Kakashi nodded again.

"I'll be back soon, but I have to go. I apologise."

Kakashi leaned against the man, trying to get him to stay.

"Eh? I'm sorry, but I really do have to go." One of his hands ruffled the jounin's hair amiably. "I'll be back tomorrow. Stay strong."

"Hey there."

Kakashi moaned, once again opening his eyes to try and see the voice's owner.

"Feeling any better? I didn't hear anything this morning, so either you've completely lost your voice, or Kisame didn't try as hard."

Kakashi swallowed labouriously, "I…can…talk." He coughed dryly.

"Obviously. But not very well. Hold still, you're probably even worse off today." The same cool hands went to his vest and smoothed it down to his elbows again, repeating the exact same procedure with bandages and antiseptic.

"So, how are you enjoying our wonderful hospitality?" the voice was vaguely sarcastic, and Kakashi cracked a tiny smile.

"Oh! So you do smile." Wiseru ruffled his hair again, and Kakashi sagged into the gesture slightly.

"Hey, you're not that tired are you?"

He gave a tired nod.

"Well, I should go then."

"…No…"

"Well, I guess I can stretch it. You don't look particularly comfortable over there. Come on." His hands moved the man so he leant against his shoulder, one arm around his back, carefully making sure not to touch any wounds.

"…Well, have you seen him around?" A muffled voice came through the wall, and Kakashi felt the man tense up.

"…"

"He's got a job to do. He can't keep wandering off."

"…"

"Look, just because he's clever doesn't mean he can get away with everything. HE needs to take care of his own responsibilities!"

"…"

"Yes, I would say it to his face."

"…"

"I'm no coward, geeze."

The man hugged him gently, "Well that's my cue. I'll be back. Stay Strong."

He slipped off after straightening Kakashi's jounin vest, and the captured ninja heard an emotionless voice answer Kisame.

"I'm back."

Still, he couldn't recognize him.

"Hey there. How are you holding up?"

He'd lost track of the days, really. As far as he could tell, there had been no rescue missions, no attempted recoveries. It blurred into torture in the day, and an hour or so of relief when Wiseru came to comfort and fix him up.

The man was a god send, whoever he was. The only real human contact Kakashi had, the jounin had begun to cling to him when he had the chance, despite the probability of it being an interrogation technique. Despite his knowledge, he had to admit, it was definitely working. Whoever Wiseru turned out to be, Kakashi knew that, as long as he was in captivity, and probably, if he ever got released, he would not care. The man had nursed his injuries, addressed him like a human being, and cared for him like a friend.

Still, he hadn't thought that Wiseru going missing for three days would have quite this effect, Kakashi thought, as he barreled into the man's arms.

"You're in a bit of a hurry." He commented, a tone of amusement flavouring his voice as he wrapped his arms around the jounin, now skinny and light from his captivity.

Kakashi shrugged.

"Your voice still isn't healed this time?"

Kakashi nodded, and slid to floor with Wiseru as he pulled him into the still unidentified man's lap.

"I was not gone that long, you know. I have my own missions to accomplish."

Kakashi shrugged again, soaking up the very human warmth of the man.

"Well. I guess I can stay a little longer," he said, stroking a hand through Kakashi's blood matted hair.

"How's it coming?" Kisame asked, as Itachi closed the door to Kakashi's cell gently.

The man smirked, "Exactly as I predicted. He's completely dependant on me. Soon enough, I'll let him see my face, and we can move on to the next step in Leader-sama's plan."

"So. This hasn't actually had any effect on you?" Kisame asked curiously, "You've tended his wounds, comforted him, hugged him, and it hasn't effected you?"

"…" Itachi was silent for only a second, "Why would it? You have the strangest thoughts, Kisame."


	2. Chapter 2

Taming of the Beast

Chapter: Assurance

Author: infraredphaeton

Category: Naruto

Warnings: see first chapter

a/n: Chapters will appear very slowly, as my internet company has decided fanfiction dot net is pornographic and needs to be bocked. Uh…yeah. So, a friend of mine with a different provider is posting this for me. Thanks Soph-chan, you rock! Anyway, that's the reason for the many delays in my writing that will appear, and I want to thank all the people who reviewed, you guys rock! Take the characters with a grain of salt, Itachi is acting, and Kakashi has been tortured for almost a year, every day, with only Itachi as human company. And without further ado, chapter two of Taming of the Beast:

* * *

Assurance

The visits continued, but rather than the originally brief, bandaging and reasuurance, then leave formula, they started to lengthen, usually Wiseru just talked a little bit more while he bandaged, but occasionally, they'd end up having strange conversations that reminded Kakashi of when Sasuke got into a rare talkative mood.

"If I took off the blindfold, what would you do?"

Kakashi shrugged as the other man traced lazy circles on his pale back, avoiding the cuts and bruises that built up everyday.

"No reply, huh? You probably would not care."

Kakashi nodded.

"What if I was someone from an enemy village? Or an Akatsuki member…or…Orochimaru?"

Kakashi frowned. "You're not Orochimaru."

"True. But If I was, would you care?"

He wanted to say yes. He would care. That he would attempt to kill Wiseru, despite the man's presence during his torture.

"W-why? Does i-it matter?" Still strained vocal chords made him stutter, and he burrowed closer into the man's chest, trying to escape the freezing cold of the cell.

The freezing cold. It gave a hint towards the amount of time he'd been captured. It had been early spring, just after snowmelt, when he'd been caught, and he remembered muggy heat and sweat running into his cuts earlier in his captivity, so he'd probably been held almost a year, now. Strange. Why had no one tried to rescue him? Or maybe they had, and they couldn't?

No. He would have at least heard a rescue attempt. So, Konoha had tried no rescue.

Strange. Sharingan Kakashi, one of the top jounins, goes missing, and no one tries to find him.

"I suppose not. But I would not like to keep you blindfolded for however long you are here." The warm arms pulled him tighter, swishing a heavy cloak over his shoulders to cover them like a blanket.

Kakashi ran one hand over the cloth, feeling slight raises on it that meant embroidery. A few minutes of careful touch helped him identify the shapes.

"You're Akatsuki." He said, without stuttering, forcing his mouth to form the words perfectly.

"Yes."

He thought for a minute.

"You're not tall enough to be Kisame… and you don't smell like dead fish, so…"

"I'm not Kisame."

He sounded amused, and he continued to draw circles on his back.

"You don't say un all the time… and you're too tall, so you can't be…Deidara." Kakashi had had to gather his breath, a bruised rib aching as he talked. His split lip ached as he talked, and he felt cool air on moisture.

"No, I'm not Deidara. You split your lip again, you should just rest right now. I didn't mean to spark an interrogation."

Those same warm hands wiped at his bottom lip, cleaning the blood off.

"I…"

"Just rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You will?" Kakashi thought, piecing together his thoughts. They didn't seem to agree, scattering as soon as he gathered a few ideas. Supremely annoying. HE was used to holding trains off hundreds of leas of logic, and now he could barely realize that…

"Kisame's gone on another mission."

"Indeed. You're very fast." He was amused again, and Kakashi shook his head.

"I can't think."

"You haven't eaten in three days. I'm sure it would make even me a little scatter brained."

"I-if Kisame's leaving…What h-happens to…me?"

He could feel the man's smile against the crown of his head.

"I… persuaded Kisame to turn you over to me for the duration. About a week. He will notice if you are completely healed though."

"T-then you'll have to…beat me." Kakashi's breath kept seizing, bruised rib barely allowing him enough breath for a short sentence.

"…I suppose so."

The man allowed grudgingly, and Kakashi started to drift off again.

"G'night…"

"Sleep well."

----

Kakashi stirred, opening his eyes. The blue-black blindfold remained, blocking his vision, and Wiseru's arms remained around his waist.

"Sleep well?"

Kakashi nodded mutely.

"According to Kisame, I am not supposed to feed you for another two days." He noted clinically, and Kakashi jerked his head. "Now, don't panic. I'm not going listen to Tuna-head."

"T-tuna-Head…?"

"He looks like a fish doesn't he?"

Kakashi laughed quietly before stopping suddenly, moaning out, "…Ow…"

"I suppose I should restrain my humour before my jokes hurt you too much." He said wryly, helping Kakashi to his feet. "Come on, we're going to get you some food, a bath and some clean clothes.

Kakashi half shuddered in relief at the thought, his previously wild silver hair was weighed down and matted with blood, dirt and grease, his previously muscled physique was slim enough that the remnants of his previously fitting uniform trousers were sliding off his hips.

"Thought you would be happy. I can't exactly get you a jounin uniform, but it should be better than the rags you're wearing."  
He guided him carefully, and apologized as he put a pair of handcuffs with finger chains (to stop seals being formed) on him, saying it was protocol, and he couldn't flaunt the rules outside Kakashi's cell just yet.

The silver haired man just shrugged, following him tamely.

"Much better, huh?"

Kakashi nodded mutely. Tugging at the clothes he hadn't seen yet so they didn't fall quite so harshly on his worst wounds, he followed again as he was lead back to the cell. His hair no longer fell greasily on his neck, instead puffing up in a silver white shock, as it should. Once he was back in the cell, the cuffs came off, and he was handed a pair of chopstick and a bowl.

"Close your eyes."

Kakashi followed the command, eyelids snapping shut almost automatically. Wiseru untied the headband and took it away.

He went to open his eyes, but Wisru barked at him to keep them closed until he heard the door close.

As soon as it closed, he blinked open his mismatched eyes, looking at the bowl of noodles and vegetables, probably bland, but the best thing for his stomach after almost a week of starvation. Next to it was a canteen.

"I'll be back," A muffled voice said from outside. "Just rest until then."

"O-okay."

"Stay strong."

"It's creepy seeing you like that." Kisame nodded, poking at his rice. Itachi looked at him blankly as he sat opposite him.

"Like what?"

"Like you actually care about something. You're a really good actor, you know. I almost thought you had feelings, when I over heard one of those meetings." He poked the air with his chopsticks, but Itachi glared.

"Never listen in on me. I am using the techniques that work best. These are not necessarily my preferred techniques."

"Ooh. Touchy. All I heard was you talking to the leaf nin and bandaging him. Why? Are you doing something else that you don't want me to hear? It's completely natural, you are a teenager after all," Kisame snickered, poking at his rice as Itachi stared at him coldly.

"Perhaps I should remove your ears, to make sure you do not eavesdrop again," he mused icily, staring at the shark-man's head.

"Now now, no need to be hasty, Itachi. I'll be gone for a week, after tonight." He snickered again, "Don't forget to use protection!"

"Or perhaps I could neuter you. I've heard it is not easy to do to fish, but if you are determined, nothing is really impossible." Itachi continued to glare, "Certainly, you are not thinking straight."

"I'm not the one snuggling a man, Itachi."

"Leave now or die."

* * *

Review please. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to hassle my friend to post more chapters for me. Everybody thank Sophie for being such a wonderful person, please! Most of stuff will be updated on my LJ instead, its exactly the saem username. http /infraredphaeton. livejournal. com and don't forget to remove the spaces!…and some nice fic recs for things off fanfiction dot net would be great too. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmm…"

Title: Taming of the Beast

Category: Naruto

Author:infraredphaeton

Warnings: contains shonen-ai/yaoi (depending on how courageous I'm feeling) violence, mentions of TORTURE and RAPE

Summary: Whoever he turned out to be, Kakashi knew that, as long as he was in captivity, and probably, if he ever got released, he would not care, as long as he stayed with him. Kakashi's been captured, and Itachi has a plan to follow. Itakaka.

a/n: I'm back, babies. ISP has got its head out of his ass, so I'm back in business. I wanna thank all you brilliant reviewers, and form now on, I'll try to answer your reviews personally. I hope you don't find the 'bond' idea too trite.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Kakashi turned his head blindly, but there was no reply from his mysterious benefactor for about five minutes.

Long enough for Kakashi to start panicking.

Which was to be anticipated, but still…

"Calm down, Kakashi-san." There was a whispery sound, the rasp of hair against cloth, which told Kakashi- who still wore the blindfold- that Wiseru was shaking his head. "Don't get worked up, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" The silver haired man fiddled with the edge of Wiseru's akatsuki cloak.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to get you out of here. But there aren't a lot of options…" He sighed, and straightened the fall of the cloak, fastening the snaps at the neck and settling the shoulders so they lay properly on Kakashi's thin (a new change from his forced starvation) shoulders.

"T-try talking about it?"

--

Itachi examined the jounin.

His silver hair still puffed in his defiantly anti gravity style, while the clothes Itachi had provided hung off shoulders and hips like they were made for someone ten sizes larger. His hitae-ate was covering his mismatched eyes, and Kakashi's face was open to the air. The akatsuki cloak puddled around him, where Kakashi leaned back against Itachi's chest, and both of Kakashi's hands were preoccupied fiddling with Itachi's unringed hand.

"I suppose that could work,"

Layering concern and worry through his usually expressionless voice was truly difficult, but Kakashi lapped it up like a cat with cream, pulling closer to his dark haired 'saviour.'

He sighed, for effect, and retrieved his hand, carding it through Kakashi's silver hair.

"As far as I can see, there are three options. One, death. I don't find this a particularly satisfactory decision, and I doubt you would either."

Kakashi nodded into Itachi's chest, and Itachi continued to stroke his hair, in an effort to calm down the tortured man.

"Two, escape. Which probably leads to option one for either you, me or both of us. Quite frankly, there is no suitable way to carry this out."

When Kakashi frowned, Itachi realized he'd been slipping back into his normal monotone. A quick squeeze (Itachi did not 'hug) seemed to solve the problem, though, and the man settled quickly.

"Our third option is probably the most practical. But it wouldn't be particularly pleasant for you. At least at the beginning."

"What's that?" Kakashi murmured, and Itachi sighed again, and replied.

"I'm sure you have heard of the chakra bond?"

Kakashi stiffened.

"I know, it's fairly…inhumane. But, it will happen to you eventually, if Kisame doesn't kill you first. And this way, you're guaranteed to get someone who won't destroy you through it."

The silver haired man's nostrils flared, and he breathed deeply. "C-ca-can you e-explain it? I've o-only ever h-heard of it v-vaguely."

"Sure. It creates a two way bond between two chakra aware beings- like shinobi- and sets one up as the leader, and the other as the follower. The Leader can generally 'feel' the follower's emotions, vaguely, and sense his intentions. The Follower, well…He loses a lot of freedom, but gains certain advantages. Because the Leader can feel his emotions, it's very easy for a Follower to make his disapproval known. Chakra between the two joined shinobi pools, and both can access it, increasing their reservoir, and for some reason, the Follower can often access this pool far more easily than the Leader. The Leader can project emotions, and often physical feelings, similar to, supposedly, the tsukiyomi. But I wouldn't trust the comparison. Instincts between the two are often unbalanced, because of the imbalance of chakra. The Leader develops strong possessive and protective instincts, but also begins to think of the Follower as…well, I suppose the closest comparison would be like…part of a wolf-pack, or something. Perhaps being part of a large clan…The Follower generally retains all their previous traits, but around the Leader, they usually become more submissive, and agree with the Leader's thoughts. However, they also have their protective and possessive instincts roused, and…well, you never want to insult a Leader in their Follower's presence. That's as much as I know, I think…"

Itachi was careful to keep his voice emotional, and tried to tweak the textbook's words so he wasn't reciting it verbatim, as, more than likely, Kakashi had seen it in passing and had not thought of it as worth memorizing.

"And…this would happen between us?"

"Hai."

Kakashi blinked.

"I should think about this." His voice was strangely emotionless, and Itachi was puzzled at his reaction.

Surely Kakashi hadn't grown attached to him so easily?

--

He should have had to think about it.

Kakashi should not have had to choke down a yes within seconds of the offer. By 'bonding' himself to an unknown akatsuki member, he was endangering his students, friends, superiors, and his village.

…

But they hadn't come for him.

Wiseru had.

It wasn't going to be a hard decision. And god, Kakashi wished it was a hard decision.

--

"Stay strong, Kakashi-san." Kakashi tilted his head up, and Itachi forced a chuckle and leaned down. He loosened and removed the hitae-ate, before roughly kissing Kakashi's forehead and ruffling his hair. "I'll be back soon."

"I'm not going anywhere." Kakashi smiled sweetly, and answered properly after a second of steely silence, "I'll talk to you soon."

"So?" Kisame asked, and Itachi looked accomplished.

"He's 'considering' it. I'll have him by next week. At most. After that, well, it's all far easier."

"All down hill from there, huh?"

Itachi thought for a second. "I suppose so."

"And after that?"

"What do you mean, after that? There is no 'after that'." Itachi stalked off.


End file.
